In motor vehicles, driver assistance systems, such as ABS (anti-lock brake system), ESP (electronic stability program) and RSC (Roll Stability Control), can be used to perform automatic braking interventions or modify braking processes initiated by a driver to facilitate safe vehicle behavior. It is therefore possible, for example, for ABS to intervene in situations of emergency braking and to reduce brake pressure requested by the driver to reduce a slip of a wheel, or a plurality of wheels, of a motor vehicle, which enhances the steerability of the motor vehicle during the braking operation.
During an exemplary braking intervention, brake fluid is fed from one or more wheel brakes back into a master cylinder of a braking system. The quantity of brake fluid moved in this process is usually determined on the basis of a defined modeled characteristic curve that describes the mutual relationship between the hydraulic pressure in the brake device and the volume of the brake fluid in the brake device. However, a plurality of iterations is usually necessary by the driver assistance system during the braking intervention to achieve a desired brake pressure. For example, the quantity of brake fluid previously extracted from a brake device for a wheel may have been too large, with the result that, in a subsequent iteration step, brake fluid has to be transferred again from the brake cylinder to the brake device. Subsequently, if the desired brake pressure or desired braking effect is still absent, further iteration steps will follow. These iteration steps disrupt the driving behavior or braking behavior of the motor vehicle and result in increased braking distance. Thus, although braking systems have been effective in providing safe braking and control of a motor vehicle, further improvements may be made to braking systems and methods.